A Sliver of Smoke
by SandPrincess13
Summary: 'The rain feels good on my heated skin. As I open the door to my car, I pull in all the strength in my vocal chords and shout. "You should laugh more often," I say and throw myself into the car. He stands there, stunned, with my black umbrella still over his head.' A new teacher. A silent student. Some beautiful moments and eyes filled with million splendid emotions. E/B Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Urm... Yeah.**

**New drabble.**

**Old, overused plot.**

**A spark of inspiration.**

**A dedication to snowflakelover.**

**A treat for shasta53 and her tired eyes.**

**A cute little surprise for Sadie.**

**Beta'd by gooseonline.**

**Deemed clichéd by none other than Archer.**

**A wonderful banner by Ashes AtMidnight.**

**All the mistakes are mine.**

**You know who wrote twilight, but this story is just a little piece of me. Bear with my hormones.**

* * *

**1.**

I'm sitting under a tree with a notepad on my lap and twirling the pen between my fingers. I'm at a loss of words, but I just can't seem to shake off the lingering ache. I need to write, and I need to do it now.

I try to take in a deep breath and wonder where I'm going wrong. I look at the branch that bows down like a protective shield. I can't find the words, and it just kills me. I picture every leave shaking and murmuring as they look at me, distraught and confused.

My grip on the pen tightens and my fingers ache from the pressure. I close my eyes, hum to myself until I remember that I need to go. I open my eyes and sigh.

I see a man in the distance, he's just walking by... I squint my eyes to get a better look, but I can't see much. I can see that he's wearing a purple full sleeved shirt and black dress pants. I can see that he's holding something that looks like a notebook.

And suddenly, I find the words.

* * *

**Here we are. I wonder how many people will actually read this! *chuckles* Rated T because I still don't know where this is headed. I'll update once everyday. Chapters will range from 200-500 words. Not any more.**

**Give me some love? *hugs***

**Until next time...**

**Sand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**snowflakelover wasn't the first to comment, but she's the one who urged me to write the story. Purple Shirt is hers.**

**Shasta53 is yet to see this little bunny of a drabble, but she keeps my head on my shoulder.**

**gooseonline is my wonderful beta who makes me want to write more.**

**Sunflower was my first reader, so this little chappy is dedicated to her.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**2.**

My legs burn as I run up the stairs, my notebook clutched against my chest. I feel like I've won the Olympics as I bent over, my hands over my knees and gasp for a breath. I can hear the murmuring of students as they casually comment on my appearance. I hear someone clear their throat and look up.

It's the Economics teacher. I'm late to reach class, and I'm not allowed in. The teacher flips me off and proceeds with the class. I clutch my notebook to my chest again and wonder why I don't feel panicked over the whole being late fiasco.

I open the notebook and read the words over and over again, a smile playing across my face. The images of the unknown man linger in my mind and I relish it until I hear the teacher growling at me.

I enter the class, ignoring the giggles and comments and plop down on my seat. The teacher gives me a disapproving look and goes back to her lessons.

I flip open the notebook and scribble some more.

Purple shirt is on my mind when I pack my bag and leave for the library.

* * *

**With FFn going crazy over my favorite stories, I know people have quit the site. I'm not sad that FFn refuses to send me alerts to comments and favorites. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, all six of you! :D**

**edwardsouthernbella just completed her wonderful story Southern Charms and Chicago Shadows. Give her bodyguardward a try. :)**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. FFn still doesn't want to send me the alerts to your adds and reviews. You know how they can be. :P**

**Shasta53 is still MIA.**

**gooseonline is rocking my world.**

**Sadie keeps me on my toes with her weird questions and snowflakelover still owns Purpleward. :D**

**And purpleward is here!**

* * *

**3.**

I'm sitting in the back of the library with a manga in my hands. My head is resting on the wall, and my legs are folded under me. I try to concentrate on the thing, but all I can think about is the man in the purple shirt... Who is he?

It isn't like he could be just strolling around in a private school without any work.

My head tilts to a side as I try to concentrate on the manga. The small voice in my head tries to poke its head into my mind and disturb me, and to be honest it is doing a great job. I try to push it away and go back to reading the series I had been writhing to get my hands on, but I just can't. I keep on clinging onto my thoughts, wondering who he is… how old he is…

It is so annoying that I know absolutely nothing about someone so intriguing. I've never felt that sudden a jolt.

'He didn't look like a non teaching staff. They usually wear something less formal.' I nod to myself in assent. 'A teacher, maybe?' I think after a moment. 'Possibly.' I shrug.

I lean forward, almost shoving my nose into the manga. My hair falls over my face and teases my eyes. I try to blow them away. I comb my hand through my hair and peak up.

There was no doubt it is him.

Purple Shirt is here, looking as inspiring as he did the first time.

* * *

**So? What do you think? What do you think of Purpleward? Well... there isn't much to do... :P**

**Leave me some love?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**gooseonline in my wonderful beta.**

**snowflakelove has her fangs in Purpleward's neck.**

**shasta53 is still... Missing in Action.**

**Here is Purpleward. Just for you.**

* * *

**4.**

Purple Shirt is sitting on a table with his head bowed down towards a book. His face is towards me. His face has dark shadows splashed across it with the luminosity of the reading lamp. My lips part as I take in every detail of his face. His lips move swiftly as he reads the book. He licks his lips every time he turns a page. His hair falls over his forehead and he pulls them back with his hand to no avail.

I find myself standing up from my place and moving towards him. I see how his hands folded over the desk as he concentrates on the book. I see how he scrunches his brows and flips pages to remember something.

I move towards him, and find myself standing beside the huge table and wondering what to do next. I sigh and sit down across him and place the book in front of me. His gaze shifts up to me, and he smiles, his eyes filled with disinterest. His eyes flickers to what I am reading and then he goes back into his own world.

I look back down at the desk, shake my head and with a smile start reading again.

* * *

**So... Purpleward! (name courtesy... snowflakelover!)**

**Thank you for all the lovely comments. :)**

**The Durga Puja's are here. (Google it if you don't know what it is.) So, I'm going to be exhausted this week, but I'll try my best to update every day. :D **

**Let's see who the first person to comment is, shall we?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gooseonline is my beta extraordinaire. Snowflake lover says nothing more than "I LOVE purpleward!" these days.**

**All mistakes are mine, but Twilight isn't. I thank God that it isn't...**

**Yeah...**

**Purpleward! :D**

* * *

**5.**

I can hear the ticking sound of the clock as time flies by. For some odd reason I don't look up to see his face anymore. A smile ever present on my lips slips away as I shut the manga. A breathy moan escapes me as I rub my sore neck. From the corner of my eyes I see his head snap up towards me, but then he looks down again and goes back to reading.

I crack my knuckles in anticipation as I get up from my seat to put the manga back in place. He doesn't look up anymore and I am left to wonder who he actually is.

How hadn't I noticed him the past four or so months? I keep the manga back in place and go back to the seat across from him. I pull out my notebook and start scribbling again.

His glaze flickers up to my face and back to the notebook, and he tries to see what I'm scribbling. I don't mind. So I push my notebook forward and bend over the desk pretending to write really quickly. I scrunch my brows up just to make my stance look more believable. He doesn't seem to notice my acting. He just gazes, reads silently.

From the corner of my eyes I see him press his lips together as he eyes me, and I can't be sure but I think he shakes his head a little.

* * *

**Yes... YES! I updated... TWICE... in a day!**

**Leave me and Purpleward some love! :D**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much, my lovely readers for supporting me. Gooseonline, my darling beta? I'll try not to pester you.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**A look into Bella's mind! :D**

* * *

**6.**

I wonder what he thinks of the scribbled words. Could he even make them out? I look down at my notepad and re-read my own words.

_'The lulling breeze... the hissing of the conspiring leaves. They all welcomed me. Frantically, I raided the dreary shadows, waiting for a flash or purple light to take my breath away. I saw it at last, the swirls of purple and black; the light that blurred the form of my solace. I reached out to it, scrambled to get closer, but it moved away like never before.'_

The words make little sense to me, but it's what I wrote. He closes his book with a snap and stands up to leave. I look up for one last time, noticing so much more than I had for the whole time we sat across each other.

His eyes are grey. They are so dark a grey that they send chills down my spine. His hand brushes through his hair; I figure that it is longer at the front and short like a crop cut behind. I see the flash of a thin French braid twining a few strands of hair that are long. They disappear under the collar of his shirt. I notice the purple tie that he is wearing. I notice the black file in his hands.

I notice so much before he is nowhere in sight anymore.

* * *

**So? *chuckles* There you go! A little more of Purpleward. Did you think that she'd scribble 'I love you's in her notebook? :P**

**Leave Purpleward some love?**

**This is the last update for the night. I'm too tired to keep my eyes open.**

**So...**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes... yes... more. THANK you so much for encouraging me to write. It means a lot. Gooseonline is my beta.**

**All mistakes are mine. :D**

**Here is more of Purpleward for you.**

* * *

**7.**

People scatter as the bell rings, signaling the end of recess. I groan, trying to push through the grumbling students and reach the drinking water area.

I press my hand under the tap and drank the cold water deeply. I splutter as I gulp too much at once and hack a cough before going back to drinking. It is delightful, feeling the water seep down my throat. I wipe my lips as I walk towards the class and bump into someone.

"Sorry," both of us mumble. I look up to nod in and see Purple Shirt. It has been two days since I saw him for the first time. I don't get much time to look at him properly as I rush to class. I hear him say sorry once again, but don't reply in my rush. I just look over my shoulder and smile. He waits there, a small smile lingering on his lips as he starts walking. I am in class before the teacher enters. I take seat opposite to the huge wall of windows.

He passes by, his eyes inside the room. His eyes briefly flicker over me before he looks away.

As he walks by, I remember the way he'd mumbled his apology. It was honey and lemon. I bite the inside of my cheek and pay attention to my gossiping classmates.

* * *

**So? Yeah... That's it for now. I don't know... Should I update once more tonight? It's a valid question...**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There will be one more update tonight. :D Thanks gooseonline for beta'ing.**

* * *

**8.**

"Have you seen that smoking hot new guy on campus?" One classmate says. I look up at her, wondering if she is talking about Purple Shirt. She is looking at me, probably speaking to me. I shake my head, not sure as to why she is speaking to me.

She is a nice girl. She is my geography lab partner, but I never really speak about boys with her. She is beautiful and extremely talented, so she takes it as a challenge to conquer all new men she thought was interesting.

"He teaches Biology in middle school," one cuts in. I looked at her, a bit annoyed by the dreamy look she is wearing. "You don't know him?" she asks me snidely. I shake my head and stare at my hands. "He's not THAT hot."

And the conversation continues. Somewhere down the line I hear giggling and a name whispered with utmost interest.

Mr. Williams... Edward Williams.

I suck in a breath as my gaze falls on my lab partner.

"Help me," she mouths at me. Help her with what I don't know. But I have a feeling that I won't like it.

For now, I am happy that Purple Shirt has a name.

* * *

**Some love would be nice! :P**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for commenting, everyone. I'm sure I'm updating a little too fast and most readers aren't even online to update until the weekend. Hope that the weekend will come soon! :D**

**Beta'd by gooseonline. I think all my friends have gone MIA... ._.**

**So... Here we go!**

* * *

**9.**

About three days later I found out what my Lab partner wanted help with. Imagine my shock when she said that she wanted a shot at the new biology teacher. And that was what she was currently talking about.

"C'mon, if you can't give me advice no one can?" I try giving a bland look at her but I'm sure that she can only see surprise. "You know stuff!" she says in exasperation. I stare at her a little more than shake my head.

"I don't know anything about all this."

"For God's sake, you're the only sensible person around, and you give good advice!" Apparently, she thinks I've given her good advice on guys when I clearly don't remember having such a conversation. 'Remember that guy?' she's begun, but I couldn't remember.

"For one, he's a lot older to you. Secondly, he's your teacher. It's unethical." I say, but she won't listen. She's planning on encounters with Purple Shirt... Mr. Williams.

I can taste the bitterness in my mouth. I want to glare at her and tell her to stay away, but I don't. She squeals when she sees him pass by the classroom and begs me to help. I sigh and tell her that it's not sensible to pursue a teacher.

I feel triumphant that she's backing off. It's odd, but it feels awfully good.

* * *

**I'm too tired. When I say that... I REALLY mean it. I feel like my body is breaking down but sleep isn't coming to me.**

**As I promised, here is the second update for tonight. I don't know if I can keep staring at the computer for long.**

**Reviews are better than sleeping in when I'm too tired to close my eyes... or open them.**

**Until next time... (tomorrow)**

**Sand.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Snowflakelover says that she's left me THREE presents. ._. Now... I can't find them. WHAT?**

**Gooseonline... Thank you for beta'ing. You really do boost my need to write. :D**

**Here we go. ;)**

* * *

**10.**

Every day I see my lab partner giggling and blushing about a certain Biology teacher. At one point, I wonder why I bothered to give her sane advice. I shake my head and get back to my notebook and write words that don't register in my mind.

_'On a cold winter night I walk down a dark path. There is nothing I want than two warm arms wrapped around my waist. I clutch onto my jacket and let a shuddering breath escape as I walk quickly._

_My leg feels numb as I try to push my legs faster, but I walk on. I steady my breath and see the white sliver escaping my lips. I smile and try a little more. My breath turns cold soon, and no more white swirls remain. All I wait for are the warm hands around my waist and wonder if the slivers of smoke were truly there.'_

She peers over my shoulder and stares at the words.

"I never knew you write so well!" she squeals into my ears. I can't help but flinch away. "Who's arms are you writing about?" she asks, all excited. I just shrug and get up to leave. She calls behind me, but I pretend that I don't hear.

I see little girls surrounding him as he walks out of his class. He smiles for them and speaks with them. His eyes are serious as he considers their words. I can feel a smile on my lips as I slow down in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams," I greet. He looks up sharply. He mumbles a curt reply, surprise and embarrassment clear on his face. I leave him with the little girls, secretly amused his reaction.

_I could get used to that_, I think with a shake of my head.

* * *

**So... Yeah. :P Purpleward is here...**

**Sorry that I am a bit late in updating. My internet connection was going crazy on me.**

**Leave me some love?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... Chapter 11.**

**Gooseonline is my lovely beta.**

**snowflake lover is the person who pushed me to write this.**

**And Sadie is MIA. Let's see what happens?**

* * *

**11.**

Studying in a private school has its own flaws. The students have to wear very unflattering uniform, shoes that look too big for their feet, and in no way does it look 'sexy'. Girls usually pull their shirts out to look nice... Open their hair and style it, but nothing... absolutely NOTHING hides the hideous skirt that the school calls part of uniform. And it certainly doesn't help when you're trying to look nice in front of a guy. For once I was happy that I studied in a private school.

The lab partner keeps on crossing Purple Shirts path, just so that she can speak to him. He never notices her, though. I guess the skirt is rather ugly, and not even her beautiful face can cover that.

I mumble a greeting every time I see him, a habit I can't shake off, and he reacts the same every time. He looks down, nods, replies and then hurries away. I like it that he gets embarrassed, though I shouldn't.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams." And he gives me a curt nod. He ignores my lab partner and goes away.

"Did you see how he blushed and hurried away?" she gushes when he's out of sight. "I'm sure he likes me."

"Sure," I mumble, rolling my eyes. She's been sticking by my side most of the times, and it annoys me. I haven't gotten any time to myself to sit under my tree or go to the library for the quiet time.

I look forward to being alone. Being around her is only making me think about Purple Shirt all the time. I don't like how good it feels when he acknowledges me. It bothers me to no end.

* * *

**Yeah... We have an awful school uniform, too. :(**

**Some people asked me what their ages where. :P Bella's 18 and Edward is 26. :D**

**Leave me some love... I'm too tired and sad.**

**Until next time. **  
**Sand.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's a short one. ;) One more coming up. :P**

* * *

**12.**

"You haven't been speaking much about school lately," I hear my mother say from the kitchen. I poke at my dinner, wondering what I could possibly tell her about school.

"Nothing much happens in our school, anyway," I tell her as she appears in front of me with a casserole. She nods, sitting down in front of me. "Where's dad?" I ask her.

"He's still in his office." And we eat our food.

"I heard about the Founder's day celebration in your school coming up," my mother says. I nod, remembering the enthusiastic students planning for the day. "What are you doing this year?" I shrug, I really haven't decided. If they want me to contribute, I will. I'm not one to go ahead and volunteer to do something.

I finish my dinner and leave for my room, wondering if Purple Shirt will come to school on Founder's Day.

I shake the thought away once I realize what I was thinking and try to concentrate on my book. I have a test to ace, and all I can think about is Mr. Williams and his smile as he speaks to little girls and entertains their crushes.

* * *

**One more... ONE MORE!**

**Leave me some love. **

**Until next time?**

**Sand.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, yeah... I never got to updating once more last night... I think. So, an early update. I'm thinking of doing an update spree... only if everyone wants.**

**Here is Purpleward!**

* * *

**13.**

My classmates eventually come to me, asking me to perform in Founder's Day. They're planning on putting up a huge show for the teachers. I accept without thinking, having no idea how I would contribute. They ask me to be the anchor for the show, entertain the crowd while they set up the show. I say yes, without knowing anything about entertainment.

Of course they snicker about how I'm going to fail in the role I've taken up. I don't mind. I'll be prepared.

A few days later more students contact me. They ask me to perform a dance routine for the show. I shrug, telling them that I'll think about it. I'm sure I will pull something up, but my mind still wonders what I will do... will Purple Shirt be there?

Days later, I find myself carrying a CD player into the music room, half sure about my routine. I decide I'll practice for the few days that are left and wrap up my act.

The hall were the dance practices usually take place is attached to the music room with just a wall of glass to separate the two. I spend a lot of my alone time in the music room listening to Mr. Smith, the junior music teacher play the piano and composing new songs. I usually sit in a corner and scribble while he composes.

I stand rooted to my place as Mr. Smith waves at me. I move towards him, my steps unsteady as I see a curious figure sitting beside him. It's Purple Shirt, holding a guitar.

His hands are frozen on the strings as he sees me. His mouth opens in shock.

"How are you Miss Levy?" I just smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Smith... Mr. Williams." I greet. "I'm doing well. How are the two of you this fine afternoon?" I ask. I can clearly see that Purple Shirt is stunned beyond words.

"Edward here is trying to learn how to play the guitar." He says with a smile. "The boy is a fast learner alright!" he compliments Purple Shirt.

But Purple Shirt never moves. His eyes never leave me.

* * *

**That's it for now... Remember the spree thing? You thoughts?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! As you might have seen on my wall... I'm pretty much done with writing the story. It's only a matter of time before I start posting a lot of chapters in one day. :)**

**So? Purpleward? ;)**

* * *

**14.**

My hands grip the CD player, as I stare back at Purple Shirt. His gaze feels like burning lava in my system. I look away and make conversation with Mr. Smith, but I can't pay attention. My eyes wander to Purple Shirts sleeves once.

It's rolled up to his elbows. I don't know what to think. I think I imagine black marks on his skin, but when I think about it I can imagine the ink on his skin. I try to figure what it is, but don't get close enough to see.

I wonder if that's the reason he wears full sleeve shirts. He always wears them, every day, looking as prim and proper as the day before. He's oddly formal, but now I've seen something more to him.

I imagine the black flames licking his skin, the ink making it look as real as it can get. My stomach churns as my imagination flies. Strong arms, heated stares.

I politely leave the room, gulping the lump in my throat and turning the music on.

I can feel curious gazes on me as I free my hair and run my hand through it. I look out of the glass wall and see him eyes flickering towards my direction ever so often. I feel a tingle across my skin. I try to shake it away.

At last, the heat gets the better of me. I decide I can't handle any more and pull the shutters down.

* * *

***satisfied sigh* Yes... Any comments? :D**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who is reading. It's wonderful to see that all of your are enjoying this drabble. Purpleward really does have magic in him. :D**

**Gooseonlin? Thank you for beta'ing. **

**I miss my readers. I really do.**

* * *

**15.**

I cup the back of my neck as my breath comes in pants. I'm exhausted. I've practiced for two and a half hours straight. I didn't stop, not for a break not to peek outside to see if Mr. Smith was done giving classes to Purple Shirt. The whole time I knew recess was on, I just wanted to run to the door. Grab the knob and open it.

But I chose to practice. I hear a slight knock on the door and startle upright. I feel my muscles scream in protest as I move towards the door. I open it slightly and see that it's Mr. Smith. I smile at him and open the door wider.

"Did you get a pass to stay during classes?" I nod, glad that he asked. "Oh, I would've given you a pass if you needed it." I smile at him in thanks and move to wrap up my practice session.

"School time is over. So, you can stay back if you want to." I nod, feeling familiar with the routine. I'd stayed after school hours to just sit in the music room, or to practice dance or just because I wanted to listen to Mr. Smith and sing along.

I pull my bag over my shoulder and quickly go to the staffroom to keep the CD player. Once I come back, I see Purple Shirt, sitting across the room, with a black pick between his lips.

He tunes the guitar, strums it until he gets it right. I stand rooted to my place. My bag grows heavier with each second that passes.

I see his eyes lift, and my breath catches in my throat.

* * *

**That's it for today? Let's see... I'm in a good mood. I just finished the rough draft of this story... Going to start writing another. You don't need to worry. This story will be completed. I'm not going to ditch you all. :D**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay. Second update of the day... Yeah.**

**So, Purpleward? :D**

**Here you go.**

* * *

**16.**

His gaze only leaves trace of recognition. He isn't surprised or frozen like he had before. I wonder exactly how shy he is. He seems shy. He keeps away from people, only talking when needed, but he's good with kids.

"Did you leave something behind?" he asks, looking back at his guitar. I gulp, feeling dejected by the nonchalance he shows. I really do enjoy how he fidgets, makes me feel like it's only me that has such an effect on him.

"No," I say hoarsely. He doesn't reply to that. I push the door open wider and step in. I look around to see if Mr. Smith is there, but he's inconveniently absent. I feel uncomfortable as I place my bag against a wall and sit down on the piano stool.

He keeps on tuning his guitar until he's got it right. I stare at my hands the whole time, the silence that I usually welcome feeling heavy and cutting.

"You like music?" he asks suddenly, and I'm shocked. I nod, realizing a little too late that he isn't even looking at me.

"Yes," I answer and we relapse into the uncomfortable silence. He doesn't seem to notice.

I see that his sleeves aren't rolled up anymore. I'm a bit disappointment and very curious as to what the tattoo looks like. I realize that it's none of my business.

My shoulders slump as I wait for something to happen, but it never does. I get up put my bag on, and walk out towards the door.

There is no question as to why I am leaving, and I feel a slight twist in my gut. I shouldn't. I'd told the lab partner that. I'm telling myself the same.

* * *

**Yeah... So... This is it?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Upate! Update... Yeah... You know the routine.**

**Purpleward? :D**

* * *

**17.**

The door unlocks before I twist the knob. It flies open, making me stumble back in reaction.

"You're leaving?" I hear Mr. Smith's voice. I look up to him and nod seriously. "Well, hang in there for some extra time; it's good for your credit hours." He smiles. He's always so considerate. He's only 30, and he loves music.

"I don't know..." I mumble. He shakes his head.

"I'll call your parents to inform them if you like."

"It's alright," I say, but I know that it isn't. I can't handle the awkwardness of the situation. I never liked socializing with people to the extent that I never connected with anyone.

My teachers love me for reasons unknown and it was rather hurtful that only one of them won't talk to me. And I want to talk to him. He is just too nonchalant to understand.

"Sit down," Mr. Smith orders. I nod taking a corner to myself as he places himself in front of the piano. Purple Shirt looks up at him with a smile on his face. His eyes glow in the light as he speaks to Mr. Smith. I just observe, wondering what I am supposed to do with myself.

* * *

**Leave me some love. More of Purpleward will be coming on in the next chapter! ;)**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go... Uh... I hope you like this. :P**

* * *

**18.**

They've been playing for the past half an hour, mussing between the songs as Mr. Smith instructs Purple Shirt to do something different. I listen to them, never opening my eyes to look around. My knees are pulled up to my chest, and my head rests on them.

I'm surprised that Purple Shirt plays so well. He plays better than people who've been training for months. I thrum by fingers to the beat and, hum the tunes I know. They're good together.

"The beat just keeps slipping," I hear Purple Shirt say. I look up clearly missing the point. I hadn't noticed the slip in the beat.

"Well..." Mr. Smith scratches his goatee. His eyes fall on me, and he motions me over. I stand up and walk to him. "Can you take the drums?" he asks, politely. I nod, feeling unsure. I'm not that good with instruments, and I know very little about drums.

"She can play the drums?" I feel annoyed that Purple Shirt asks this. It's a reaction to his previous indifference, but I can't seem to keep the bitter taste it creates in my mouth. I hate it when someone ignores me, or underestimates me.

"I can, Mr. Williams," I say sharply. My voice sounds hoarse, and I wonder if he notices the harshness in my sentence. I take my place behind the drum set, and pull the revolving stool up. It's a modest set, and I love it. I adjust the snares so I can get the right base and shrillness and then check the symbol.

I signal thumbs up, before rolling the drum sticks between my fingers. Mr. Smith names a familiar song, and we relapse into a silence until I find myself hitting my sticks together and counting.

"And... five, six, seven, and eight!" The song starts in perfect harmony. We play until it's a little over an hour. I gaze at the clock, knowing I have to leave. I tell them. Mr. Smith nods, and Mr. Williams (As I will call him when I'm angry, or very sad.) just jerks his chin.

"Bye," I mumble under my breath as I walk past them.

"Be safe, Miss Levy." I hear Mr. Williams say. I look over my shoulder with a fake smile on my lips.

"Call me Isabella." His smile is genuine as I walk past, and I forget why I was ever annoyed.

* * *

**Like? Love? What do you think? :P**

**Leave me some love! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**:D Yeah... Update time! Gooseonline? You're the boss... *giggles***

* * *

** 19.**

My shoulders ache as I wait outside the school for my ride to arrive. My driver is always late, and today I don't appreciate it. I'm tired from a day of studying, dancing and playing and I need to get home. I need to take a shower. I need to sleep.

I've been waiting for roughly fifteen minutes when I hear the familiar voices behind me. I don't turn around. I don't acknowledge them. I only realize that Mr. Smith and Mr. William are good friends. I hear the turning on of an engine, and my ears perk up.

I have no doubt it's a Harley.

I'm scared to even imagine who is sitting on the bike. My mind throbs as I picture Mr. Williams riding on the bike, his black in exposed for everyone to see and his hair not hidden by the collar of his shirt. But it could be Mr. Smith, too.

I try to ignore them as they pass me, but they stop on track.

"Isabella, you haven't gone home yet?" I smile, shaking my head politely. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asks. I nod, trying to move away. "Maybe, Edward here could drop you off? It's getting late." Mr. Smith just smiles.

I blink a few times, stunned by the suggestion. I peek at Mr. Williams. His hands are gripping the handle of his bike tightly. I look back at Mr. Smith and shake my head.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience. I'm fine waiting," I say. I hear someone calling my name. So do the other two. They look up, and I turn around. It's my driver, waving frantically, stumbling over apologies.

"You'll be okay?" Mr. Smith asks. I nod, and with one last glance at Mr. Williams, turn and walk away.

As the car pulls away, I see Mr. William's eyes following it. I try to ignore him, but one word is stuck in my head.

Edward.

* * *

**Right? Leave me a lot of love. I'm so tired and sad. :(**

**Sand.**


	20. Chapter 20

**To be honest? This is one of my favorite chapters. Someday I'd like to do this. :D**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**20.**

It's been a week since I saw him. Edward... Purple Shirt... Mr. Williams. I still can't decide what to call him. He's been hiding in his class room or something, but I don't mind. It's an easy case out 'out of sight, out of mind', and it's working.

Today is Founder's day, and it's raining cats and dogs. Students are busy decorating the auditorium, hoping to get a decent crowd, at least. It's a huge affair. It's our founder principal's birthday, and the teachers always let the students reign over. It's like celebrating Teacher's day early.

The crowd is seated in the next hour or so, and the students are buzzing with nervous excitement. Everyone's ready. Everyone's waiting for the show to begin.

A friend of mine is anchoring the show, and I am helping him out. The crowd loves our playful banter and silly jokes. All the lights are on us- the performers, and it's blinding. I tried to search for familiar faces, but it's no use.

I play my role, albeit a little disappointed until it's my turn to perform. My friend takes over as I rush to change clothes and then enter from the main entrance of the auditorium. I see my friend apologizing for my absence. He says I suddenly fell ill.

But then I know that it's time. I clap my hands twice as loud as I can, and I see that I've gotten everyone's attention. As instructed the row of students seated at the back snap their fingers in unison making the sound echo throughout the auditorium.

No one knows it's me. I've changed into a black asymmetrical top and a pair of jeans. My face adorns a black mask, an image of a woman with puckered lips and beautiful eyes. The spotlight falls on me as I walk up the aisle towards the stage. I see a man talking to someone beside him, and stop in my tracks.

A plan forms in my head, and I feel a smile spread across my lips.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading and writing, and thank you for supporting me. I'm sad because I found out the cut off marks for different colleges... which is very high. And I need to study day and night for the next four months to get into my dream college. Pray for me... I appreciate the love you all shower on me.**

**On a lighter note, the twilight fandom awards have started! Go vote for your favorites!**

**Let's try for 100 reviews?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This! I loved this chapter. I mean... It's one of the most sweetest ones! :D**

**Some Purpleward? :D**

* * *

**21.**

I lean in really close, my face just beside his. I don't know who it is, but he's blissfully ignorant about my presence. The crowd breaks into fits of giggle and murmurs. They know what I'm doing.

I tap on his shoulders once, and he shakes it off.

"Excuse me?" I whisper as I tap again, and his face snaps to my direction. He's too close, my face is almost touching is. The crowd is buzzing with amusement, but all I can see are the stunned grey eyes meeting my mask clad ones. The initial shock wears off from his face and he bursts into laughter.

It's probably the first time I've seen him laugh. I feel happy myself, my nervousness banishing in moments. I tip my head to a side and showing him a two fingered salute, rush away.

I see the crowd clap as I get up on the stage and snap my fingers. The music starts playing instantly and I wait for the powerful beats to come. It enters and I twist my body. I do a triple pirouette and come to a stand. The crowd cheers for me. I just smile, feeling the elation rush through my veins.

I pull the mask of and the auditorium is filled with gasps. They're all surprised it's me.

I love it. The music starts again, and I start to move with it. I've no control over what I do. It's just my body reigning over, taking control when it takes in the familiar music.

And all I think about is the startled laugh he gave out.

That certainly made my day.

* * *

**Thank you all so much! :D I mean... you guys were so nice! You made my story reach its 100 review mark. Then you guys wished for me to get into my dream college. You make my day. You all make me smile. Thank you! :D**

**I realize that I have posted about one-third of the whole story. :/**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I absolutely forgot about updating... almost. Thank you everyone for being so wonderful!**

**Purpleward? ;)**

* * *

**22.**

With an umbrella over my head I wait for my driver to arrive... again. I've been waiting for an hour now with no sign of my car. I can't even call someone because I don't have my phone on me.

It's a rule in our school. No cell phones. No gadgets allowed.

I rub my palm against my hand in an attempt to get warm. It's useless; the rain is just too cold. I see someone run out of the school gate and stand beside me, with a glance in the direction I know who it is.

It's Purple Shirt.

I stare at him for a few, remembering his reacting when I called him.

He looks different now. He glances at his watch wearily and runs his hand through his hair. He's drenched. Drops of water fall from his hair and settle on his lashes. His hair is plastered on his forehead, while his clothes stick to his body like second skin.

He doesn't know I'm there. He doesn't even seem to look around. He's waiting for someone, and he doesn't have his bike with him. I take in what he's wearing. A black shirt and slacks. It's the most casual clothes I've seen him in.

I realize a little too late that he has no umbrella and is getting wet in the rain. I move closer to him, trying not to be too conspicuous, and get close enough so I can hold the umbrella over his head.

His brows scrunch up after a while as he scrolls through his phone. I don't look. I don't know how he doesn't notice me. The umbrella might be huge, but he doesn't even look up.

It's probably the rain irritating his eyes.

A moment later he looks up. I stare ahead at the road, acting as if it's just a coincidence. I can feel his surprised stare, but I don't care.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, and I look at him in surprise. He's smiling at me and apology clear in his eyes. "For not paying attention," he clarifies, seeing my confusion. I nod, not sure as to how I should reply.

I see my car approaching and take the opportunity.

"Can you hold my umbrella for a second?" I say. He nods, carefully taking it from me. I pull my sling bag closer to my chest and run.

The rain feels good on my heated skin.

As I open the door to my car, I pull in all the strength in my vocal chords and shout.

"You should laugh more often," I say and throw myself into the car. He stands there, stunned, with my black umbrella still over his head.

* * *

**You guys mean the world to me. Thank you. :)**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, yeah... Sorry for being late...**

**Here you go! :D**

* * *

**23.**

I can't stop speaking about the show. I can't stop remembering the blinding lights. I can't stop thinking about the cheers of the crowd. I keep bouncing on my bed and recollecting all the scenes until my throat is sore. My voice sounds like a frog, but I don't care.

I feel good. I feel wanted. It's nice.

To know that Edward liked my performance is good. He didn't say much, but just the few words he uttered was enough. I wonder what he actually thought about the dance. If he loved it or not.

I'm too jumpy to listen to my mother's scolding.

She asks me to stop and hands me my lunch. I take it from her and try to calm myself. My insides are exploding with joy, and for the first time in years I feel... alive. It's a good feeling.

My mind keeps replaying his stunned state as I shout out to him. He'll probably remember me for that. And he'd try to give my umbrella back to me. I am sure of it.

My mom says something to me, but I'm beyond listening. I'm staring at the TV, not really watching anything.

"Where is your umbrella?" she asks me sternly. I look up to her not really getting the question. "Don't tell me you lost your dad's umbrella!" she groans. I shake my head, but she's hyperventilating.

"The car had arrived so I gave the umbrella to a friend." She eyes me suspiciously, but I give nothing away. She nods.

"You'll get it back, right?" I nod, and she goes away.

I smile to myself and go back to the memories of Edward with his head thrown back, laughing.

* * *

**I'm a bit sick, and fell asleep in the evening, so I couldn't update. And I'm more concerned that I lost 5 study hours. I hope to study at night, just for an hour or two to catch up. **

**Thank you for all the support. I can't tell you how good they make me feel. :)**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well? Read! :D**

* * *

** 24.**

It's raining again and this time I'm rushing to school. My clothes are soaked and I've still not reached school.

Everything is a mess, but a good mess. It's exhilarating.

I finally find myself inside the school premises. I'm relieved. I have a huge smile plastered on my face.

I can feel people staring. They have probably never seen me getting soaked in the rain and grinning about it. I'm usually so quiet and serious that I stay away from the rain if it's not a necessity.

I sneeze once as I pass the halls, water dripping from my clothes. Teachers walk past greeting me back and stop to ask me if I'm okay.

I'm fine. I feel good.

One teacher asks me why I'm frequenting the school for the past few weeks. I shrug and tell them that I want to be there for the last few months that are left.

I don't know what compels me to come to school every day.

I see someone stop on their tracks and look up. It's Purple Shirt. He's soaked, too. He looks me over, and I look down at myself. I look like a wet cat with my arms wrapped around my body.

He looks the same. Today he's wearing a white shirt and it now is see through. His face holds the same goofy smile I know is on my face. The bell rings and I start moving. He passes me, his smile still in place and then I run again.

* * *

**So, yeah... What do you think? ;)**

**Until next time. **

**Sand.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I know I never reply to the reviews. It's just that I update and go offline. Don't mind! :/ **

**To answer one question. No, Bella isn't going to die. Her mother was concerned about the umbrella more than her show because our dear Bella gets sick easily. She won't die, she just has a few months left before graduating high school which makes her want to go to school; not hate it as much as she does. :P **

**Here you go!**

* * *

**25.**

My clothes remain wet for the majority of the day. I tuck out my shirt to dry it under the ceiling fans and then try to squeeze some water out of my skirt when I visit the washroom. My socks and shoes are dripping. I just take them off and shove them into the spare plastic bag I keep in my bag pack.

I move my toes around feeling the cool wind hitting them and shivering in delight.

People stare at me oddly, but know better than to comment. I'd never take heed to their words anyway.

I take out my little notepad and run to the library once all classes are called off. Apparently, even the teachers don't like to take class when it's raining. I'm running across campus and running in the hallways until I'm at the entrance of the library and panting.

The librarian gives me a disapproving look and shakes her head when I ask her if I can go in. I shrug and turn away, noticing that Purple Shirt is coming towards me... or to the library.

I start walking, but never make it to him.

I am pulled into a hug by strong arms and am stunned. I push them away, but I see a rather embarrassed friend of mine apologizing profusely.

"You looked like an angel," the boy says and keeps praising me. I throw a glance towards Purple Shirt and see him walking away with his brows scrunched up.

"Hey, don't do that again, okay?" I tell the boy and move away after I've thanked him for his compliments.

I'm walking away when I hear the footsteps of another person. I look over my shoulder- out of curiosity, and see that it's him... Edward. I smile at him, but he just nods.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams," I say.

"Good morning, Miss Levy." He says, picking up his pace and overtaking me.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?**

**Questions? **

**:D**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry for the late update. I've had a ugly week. Still am. Can't wait to just lie down on the bed without any worries and sleep.**

**Purpleward? :D**

* * *

**26.**

The rain has stopped, but the heavy clouds are still over shadowing the sky. The playground is muddied from the rain and prevents me from running to my tree. It looks green and glittering. It looks happy.

I gaze at it some more before I go on a hunt to find a peaceful location.

The music room is occupied by fourth graders and Mr. Smith merrily teaches them how to sing some song I don't know. It's about the rainy season, about how beautiful it is. I move out, feeling homeless and roam about until I decide that the geography lab is the best place to be.

I pass by the playground once again. I can see my classmates all playing soccer on the field, rolling about in the mud and boisterously conversing. Disgust creeps into my system and I quickly move away.

I find myself seated in the geography lab, accompanied by the very enthusiastic geography teacher who uses the free Wi-Fi in school to listen to classical music. He has a good taste, and I don't mind giving in a few suggestions. The hour passes before I find myself seated beside my geography teacher passionately conversing about a new book we both happen to have read.

There is a rap on the door and both of us look up. It's Purple Shirt, standing at the door, with my black umbrella clutched in his hand.

* * *

**Leave me some love. I need so much of it. Probably will need it for the next five months. :'(**

**These are probably the most crucial five months of my life... Right now... It is. I have so much on my plate and so little time to prepare for the storm that's coming. **

**Sorry, for the rant. I just... I had such a bad day. **

**I'll try to update regularly from now on.**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yes. I'm here. Hell has broken lose. Lets keep it till that. :D**

**Purpleward?**

* * *

**27.**

We stare at him for a few moments before my geography teacher ushers him inside.

"What are you doing with an umbrella?" he laughs. "And if you did have one why didn't you use it while you were coming to school?" he chuckled at the obviousness of the matter. Mr. Williams cracked a smile, and yes he was annoying me with that hard look he kept on giving me.

"I was on my Harley," he answers politely before striding in the room. He keeps the umbrella in front of me harshly and then turns to the other teacher in the room. "It's her umbrella." His voice is not polite anymore.

I stare up at him, stunned.

"She lent it to me yesterday." He says and then turns to me. What happened to the goofy smile he was wearing this morning? I guess he had a bad day at work. I shrug. "You shouldn't have run out in the rain like that." He scolds. I look up at him again, feeling odd as I take a peek at my geography teacher.

"Let me guess..." he starts. "Edward didn't have an umbrella and you knew that he was not going to take your help." I nod, a smug smile playing across my lips. I knew where it was headed. "She's cute like that." He laughs and I shake my head as I turn to Mr. Williams.

"Doesn't help me get a guy," I joke, forgetting that Mr. Williams is there. His jaw is slacked as we laugh.

"Good for you. Boy these days are sillier than little girls." I quickly look at Mr. Williams and can't help but agree.

* * *

**Leave me some love? *puppy dog eyes***

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter... well it's rather significant. ;) Keep reading! :P**

* * *

**28.**

"Sit down, Edward," the geography teacher prompts. He does as he is said to and plops down on a seat. "What music do you like?" Mr. Williams just shrugs. "Bella?" he asks me. I think for a moment and then smile.

"Don't stand so close to me," I chuckle as I say the name. The geography teacher stares at me for a moment, probably never having heard the song and I roll my eyes.

"Listen to this," I say as I type in the words in the search engine and press enter. I put the sound on full and then press play.

The song starts, and I hear laughter. It's my geography teacher. Mr. Williams is stunned; I don't think he listens to the song. He's staring at my geography teacher, Mr. Jeffrey. He probably doesn't believe that Mr. Jeffrey is such a sweet person. He can be rough and tough, but so sweet with his students.

After about three or four times of hearing the song, I find myself and Mr. Jeffrey singing along to the song with a very amused Mr. Williams sitting in front of us. We jump around like Sting and bang our head to the beats.

"Sing along, Edward." Mr. Jeffrey encourages.

He shakes his head as he tells us to proceed, and we sing until the song comes to an end.

Long after I've left the geography lab, I hold onto my umbrella and hum to myself.

'Young teacher, the subject... of schoolgirl fantasy...'

* * *

**Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police is one of my favorite songs! :D It played a huge role when I was sitting under a tree in my school without any words. :)**

**Leave me some love?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'll update one more chapter tonight. RL is being too harsh on me. :/**

**Purpleward?**

* * *

**29.**

There is a silver lining surrounding the clouds when the last bell rings. The students rush out of their classrooms and I leave my new hiding place.

The canteen.

I pass by the class Mr. Williams usually disappears into, and tuck my head down to make myself less conspicuous. I walk quickly as I clutch onto the plastic bag in my hands.

"Miss Levy!" I hear someone call me. I know that voice. I turn back, feeling nervous. He has a serious expression on his face. "Wear your shoes." He orders. I nod with a jerk of my chin, but don't move. "Now," he mouths at me, and I nod again. I palm my plastic bag, trying to pull out my school shoes.

My hands are shaking.

He initiated the conversation. I feel happy, and nervous.

And scared.

I pull it out and bend down to fasten my shoes. I wonder why he called me to put my shoes on. He's seen me the whole day walking around with my foot bare. He didn't make any comment then. Neither did any of the other teachers. My brows scrunch up as the shoes squeak. I flinch feeling my toes being trapped in the wetness of my shoes, and dry my hands on my skirt as I stand up.

"Good." A small smile spreads across his lips. "Please try to restrain your friends from initiating anything in school from now on," he says in a hushed tone after he looks around and makes sure that no one is listening.

He's scolding me, I realize, and feel bad.

"And..." he trails off. I stare at him, waiting for him to say something. "You should dance more often," he says. He turns around and leaves. I stand there, stunned.

Yeah. I should dance more often.

**So? One more? :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Life is a mess... I know... I'm slow in updating. I promise to update twice and then vanish... I will update. I promise. I won't leave you hanging for long. *hugs***

* * *

** 30.**

My head feels heavy as I walk around. My nose is blocked, my whole body hurts. This pain is nothing like the dull one I feel when I'm exhausted. It's choking, and it wants me to just lie down on something cool and sleep.

I do just that. I trudge towards my next class and press my head against the cool wooden desk. I know my eyes are drooping as the pain lessens, and I find myself in a haze where I can hear fuzzy noises, but nothing in clarity.

I feel the chill traveling throughout my body and I sigh in relief. I feel better, already. Someone calls my name, but I'm beyond caring to reply. I don't even know for sure if someone is calling me. I feel a slight shake of my shoulders. I want to peer up. I want to open my eyes and see who it is, but I can't.

My eyes are too heavy. My breath is hot against my nose. I cringe as the pain comes back. I moan for the person to leave me alone. But I feel someone shaking me further.

My head snaps up, trying to lash at the person who is shaking me. A burst of pain evades my head and I clutch my head.

"Are you okay?" I hear someone say. I don't know. "You have a fever," that someone says again. I groan, just caring that it hurt too much. "I'll take you to the nurse."

_I don't care. Just let me be._

I pulled up by my arms... Someone supports me. I try to peek and see that it's a classmate of mine. I pull myself up, leaning away from him and balancing myself.

"I'm okay," I say as I walk slowly. I grab onto the rails as I walk down the stairs. I can feel my classmate lingering near, to make sure I'm alright. He knows I won't let him help me. I can hear his protects, too.

I hear scrambling of feet as the classmate worriedly tells them nothing is wrong.

I know I'm near the Biology room... Edward's room. I hope he doesn't see me.

I really do.

* * *

**I get these wonderful reviews from guest reviewers. Could you guys please come forward and send me a message that I can reply to? I love all your comments. :) **

**Leave me loads of love. I need it.**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I missed yesterday. I plan on remedying that. :D**

* * *

**31.**

The nurse is no help, whatsoever, her white shirt is a bit dirty and she is a scary middle aged woman who asks weird questions. Actually, many students are afraid of her. Not me, though. I speak to her often, but today I felt like strangling her. She gave no heed to my pain.

She asks if I'm thirsty and I say yes. She doesn't even offer me a glass of water. She shoves the thermometer under my tongue and asks me to wait for a minute before she checks my temperature.

It's a hundred and five degree Celsius, she says. I nod, feeling a bit lightheaded. So high? I think I say it out loud. She laughs and leaves me alone in the room.

"I've called your parents." She smiles. "One of them will be here to pick you up," she says before she puts a tablet into my hands. I stare at it for a moment, before deciding that I would throw it away as soon as she walks out. She does, soon enough and I throw it away.

The nurse comes back after what seems like hours and tells me that my mother has reached. I shuffle off the bed and leave.

My mom puts me inside the car, carefully placing a hand around my shoulders and putting my head on shoulder. She's soft... like a pillow. I sigh into her.

I didn't get to see Edward, today. I wanted him to be worried about me.

I open my eyes as the car starts to move and feel my mother's worried gaze. My eyes dart to the gate to the school. I see Edward, pulling his helmet off of his head and taking an involuntary step towards the car's direction.

I try to smile, but it hurts. So I just close my eyes as the car moves away from him.

Yeah, he saw me, I think as sleep evades me.

* * *

**We're halfway done with the story! Can you believe this? Thank you for your comments. I was overwhelmed with the amount of alerts and adds I received. :D**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Two! :D**

* * *

**32.**

Being unable to go to school seems like a miserable situation. Earlier, I would have given anything to avoid school, but now... I craved to go to school, take in the air, and go around the school finding corners I could call mine. Most of all it seems like I want to see him.

I want to see Edward.

I want to know if he's worried. I want to know if he saw me that day. Was I hallucinating? I wonder sometimes.

"You speak an awful lot about this new teacher," my mother grumbles. I'm startled to see her. Apparently I have been talking gibberish when I have a fever. I've been to too many doctors recently, and even though my fever has gone down I don't have the energy to stand up and get something to eat.

In these few days I found that there were too many people who called to know if I am doing better. It's a bit awkward because I didn't expect it. It's obvious that they think I am a proud, spoiled little brat. I know I'm not, but that doesn't change anything.

"Another person called today," I nod absently as she goes on to tell me who it was. My ears perk up as I hear my lab partner's name. She doesn't care about my health.

"She said something about a certain Mr. William trying to speak to her." My brows knit together as I tried to understand the situation.

"Did she say anything else?" My mom shook her head. I nodded, plopping back down.

My phone buzzes beside my bed and I sigh to bring it to my ears.

"Hello?" I say.

"It's Mr. Smith." The person says. Recognition dawns and I greet him. "I just want to ask you how you are," he asks politely. I tell him about my current condition and tell him that I don't know when I'll be back. "Oh, take care," he says.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Class?" I hear his chuckle.

"I heard from someone that you were sick. I wanted to check in with you. We're worried, you know."

"We?" I ask in a small voice.

"Edward and I miss you in practice." A gasp escapes me. "Well, I have a class in a few minutes. Get well soon!" he says before hanging up.

I lie in my bed, stunned.

Edward was worried. He misses me.

* * *

**I'm surprised none of you asked me what inspired this story, yet. :P**

**Don't. :P**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So? Yeah... Here you go. :D**

* * *

**33.**

I walk slowly towards my first class, my pace like that of a snail. Weakness still grips me. I can't walk up a flight of stairs without panting for breath. It's been two long weeks of recovering, but it's no use. I'm too sick. My head feels lighter, and it doesn't hurt. I have a smile on my lips, happy to be back in school. People greet me, a little surprised by my presence. I feel better when the familiar atmosphere of the school greets me.

I love it.

I pass the canteen, staring at groups of students being rowdy. I pass the playground, seeing the younger kids run about. I walk down the hallway, feeling an unfamiliar tingle in my body.

It's the anticipation.

I walk really slow as the biology room comes in sight, trying to see as much as I can. I peek, trying to look nonchalant, but I register every detail.

He's wearing a light blue shirt with a matching tie (He wears the best ties). He's flipping through that odd little black file of his, which he never parts from. His legs are hidden from view, but the jerky movements of his body shows that he's shaking them subconsciously, never missing a beat. I see how his brows scrunch up as he brushes his finger over the lines of writing.

I wonder what he is reading.

In a moment, he runs his hand through his overgrown hair, messing it up, and hence with a huff he snaps the file shut.

I increase my pace, trying to push my body forward, but I know that he sees me. He sees me hurry past, and I hear the clearing of his throat. I don't look back at him to acknowledge my ogling.

I know he missed me; I just need to find out how much.

* * *

**You guys had to ask, didn't you?**

**Yes. There is a new teacher in school who many girls have a crush on.**

**No. I don't have a crush on him. ;)**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. :) I can't tell you how much it means. I'm sorry if some of you think that this story has too little conversations between the leads. I was sure of what I was writing and how the characters would interact. If you are not sure about this story, you don't need my permission to leave it. I know, its slow... and I don't update as much as I would want to, but you must understand that this story is a bit different. Its more real. :/**

**There is some more of purpleward, here! :)**

* * *

**34.**

Its lunch break and I'm sitting at the far end of the playground staring at howling kids. My ears hurt from all the noise, my nose itches from all the dust, but I sit there. My reason? I've missed this place.

After about ten or so minutes, I feel suffocated and rush out to find a better place to sit. It's the music room without Mr. Smith present. It's too silent for my liking, even though it sounds a bit odd. I sigh- which echoes throughout the room, and place myself in front of the piano and I run my fingers over the beautiful keys.

My skills were a bit rusty. I hadn't played properly in ages. I took care in playing, making too many mistakes. My fingers shook as I made them work on the keys. The music seemed incomplete and unsatisfactory.

I decide that is all and get up.

What to do now? I think to myself.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me, again, and turn around with astonishment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Williams," I greet. He stares me down and then opens his mouth.

Did he just start a conversation with me? I think to myself, remembering that he was the one to gain my attention.

"You're thin." I think my mouth is hanging open. "I'm sorry if that was rude, but... Yeah. You're thin." My eyes narrow, disagreements on the tip of my tongue, but I restrain myself.

"You are thin, too." I smile.

"I know," he says with an amused smile. I nod, awkwardly. "Glad you're back in school." He looks happy. I think.

"Me, too," I say, a surprised smile playing across my lips.

* * *

**I hear that this story has been added to the Olderward community. :3 I shall go and check... and come back to all of you with another update! :D**

**And no. I REALLY DON'T HAVE THE CRUSH ON THE TEACHER!**

**:D**

**Until next time.**  
Sand.


	35. Chapter 35

**Yes... :D Olderward community added this story! :o I want to hug everyone! I want to hug Mr. Williams... But snow would kill me. :P**

**PURPLEWARD!**

* * *

**35.**

"How are you feeling now?" he asks. His voice is low and confident. I have never heard him like this before. Maybe my weakness is getting to my head.

"I feel... exhausted." His brows knit together as he stares at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again. I raise a brow at him, not sure as to what he expects. "I'm doing better." I try to ensure him, but my voice is so hoarse.

His smile is strained as he stares at my face intently.

"You should have given it more time before you came back to school," he tells me politely. I shrug, feeling a little uncomfortable. I hope he doesn't ask why I rushed to come back. My doctor did ask me to stay home for some more time.

My mother never told me what had actually happened to me. I refused to go to the hospital. I hate the place. It smells... sterile and cold. Not my favorite place.

"Do you want to come inside and sit for a while?" he offers. I'm shocked. He never asks anyone to be in the room with him apart from when he has classes. It's like his sacred place.

I nod slowly, feeling my excitement grow with each second.

What does it mean? I wonder, but it's no use. I can't think anymore.

I follow him into the room and take the seat that is closest to the teachers table. He smiles at me. His eyes tighten as he starts speaking again.

"You should take care of yourself."

* * *

***hugs* I love you all!**

**Now, I'm going to pimp myself out! If you haven't read my other story 'The Dangerous Corner', please do! We have an olderward there too... And he's a mobward! :D You wont regret meeting Anthony! ;) (I'll probably update today! :D )**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yeah... Here you go! :D**

* * *

**36.**

My head snaps up at that. I stare at him for a moment before I get the composure to speak up.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He shrugs, but I'm not going to let it go. "Mr. Williams..." my voice is pleading. He sighs running his hand through his hair. He shrugs once and then look out of the window to his left.

"You don't take care of yourself." I scoff at his comment.

"Why would you say that?" I ask him, indignantly. The way I speak to him doesn't sit well with me. He's not someone my age. He's older... He's a teacher. I just feel like this around him. It's not good. It's not normal.

It's getting worse. I'm too confused.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Williams," I apologize, meaning it. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He shakes his head, waving my apology off.

"It's alright. You got a bit carried away." He smiles reassuringly.

"Will you please clarify? I take care of myself." I think I sound a little defensive, but not disrespectful.

"It's obvious, actually. You stay back after school most days. Wait for your car outside the gate even if it as hot as the Sahara desert or raining cats and dogs. You wear yourself out with all the dance practice you do. You grit your teeth when you write... You force everything you do. And I've never seen you eat." I blink once... twice...

"What?"

* * *

**Thank you for all your comments. I'll be updating two more chapters! :D**

**Stay tuned.**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	37. Chapter 37

**One! :D**

* * *

**37.**

"What?" I repeat. His lips are pressed together in a line as he stares me down. It's unnerving, but I don't like the way he thinks about me.

"I've noticed." He shrugs. He's a teacher. He should know better. I take care of myself. I always have. He's wrong. He's so wrong.

"When?" I challenged.

"I told you. You don't have your lunch. Even when you are so sick, I haven't seen you speak about your lunch and I know that you haven't had anything because I saw you sitting in the field ever since lunch began. You haven't gone to the canteen either." I gazed at the window to his left and glared.

"It's just today," I mumbled.

"Sure." He pulled out some worksheets from the drawer of his desk and started looking through them. We sat in silence. He seemed immersed in his checking as I stared at him for a few moments.

I felt odd to be sitting across him, silently, when he had invited me in. My eyes wandered to the window again and I saw all those kids running around. I'd loved to play during lunch breaks.

What had happened to me? I did take care of myself. My eating habits were like that. I had lunch when I got back home, or I grabbed something while going back. I had supper late, too. We usually waited until dad was home. He was mostly late...

I had healthy meals at regular intervals. I had a heavy breakfast.

"I do eat." I say suddenly.

* * *

**Next time...**

**Sand.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Two!**

* * *

**38.**

"Good for you." That's it? That's all he can come up with? "You don't sleep then." I frown in confusion. "Dark circles under your eyes," he chuckles.

"It's a hereditary trait." I counter. He rolls his eyes. 'Yeah-sure', his expression says.

"Tell me about your friends." He challenges. I smile, obviously he doesn't know me.

"I have a lot of friends." I tell him.

"Tell me about them." I go into details, but he asks me questions like.

'When's her birthday?'

'Isn't he in a relationship with that girl?'

'She's a good girl.'

'Did you know she speaks a lot about you?'

I gape at him. I know the basics. I don't want to know the gory details about someone's life. They tell me anyways. I listen to them. I usually remember. I forget when I have a lot going on in my mind.

Like now.

When was the last time I spoke to them?

"You not only need to meet your physical needs, but also need to see that your mind is nourished. Talk to your friends. I know nothing about them. I was just seeing if you knew. You know, but not enough."

"You're a psychiatrist or something?"

"Or something," he says in amusement. I roll my eyes.

"Go, and speak to them. And get some lunch." I smile at him; feeling unhinged, and then I walk out of the room, knowing full well that I'd never have such a conversation with him ever again.

* * *

**So?! Leave me some love! :P**

**Until next time. **

**Sand.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm just too busy. I'll update a few more chapters today. Lets hope for the best. :D**

* * *

**39.**

For two weeks now I've been eating my lunch religiously; some days buying a croissant for his satisfaction. My weakness is slowly fading away, but I can't seem to reconnect with my friends. They're all so different from what I remember.

They gossip most of the times, or they discuss about studies. To be honest, it's nothing I'm interested in.

I think I've drifted away from them. I still try, because I keep Mr. Williams' words in my mind.

In these two weeks, I have come to face the fact that he is a teaching staff of the school, and my crush on him is highly inappropriate. I'm not one of those teens who think they're in love with their teacher. It's something that happens often, and it's not real. It's just that we fantasize about these things.

I stopped.

We haven't spoken a word since then. I just greet him, he politely nods. It's like he knows what I think. He probably does.

Once as I am passing his room with one of my friends at my side, I sneak a look. My friend sighs and shakes her head.

"You like him?" I shake my head. "Good. He thinks every girl who greets him is actually flirting with him." I frown.

"I don't know..."

"No. I'm saying the truth. Haven't you seen how he shies away from the senior girls." I shrug. "The girls pester him so much, that he's scared of them." I look at her weirdly.

"What?" I choke a laugh.

"It's true!" she smiles.

"You're probably wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"I've spoken to him. He's just a guy who thinks every girl wants him. Those girls better not like him too much. They'll get their silly hearts broken." I come to a halt. My mouth goes dry.

He's just a teacher.

At least I'm not one of those silly girls who'll get their heart broken.

* * *

**Hey! :) Right.**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	40. Chapter 40

**You, there. One more chapter is here! :D**

**Purpleward?**

* * *

**40.**

I... I don't know what's happening anymore. He doesn't even look my way. My thoughts are so frantic that I sometimes worry that I've grown obsessed with the idea of him. Why doesn't he even look at me?

He doesn't even smile.

I see him every day, even if for just a few moments. Sometimes I just see him pass me in the hallway. He just glides past, not even turning to look at me.

In a small corner of my mind, I think he's heard my friend's accusations. I hadn't said much in contradiction. I didn't know him well enough to comment. And if he'd heard, he was not supposed to react like this.

Teachers are the faced with such judgments on a regular basis. WHY doesn't he look at me?

And now that I'm standing near the drinking water tap, waiting for my turn. I remember the first day I'd seen him, all apologetic that I'd bumped into him.

I lean against the wall... facing towards the hallway. I see someone rush by. The teasing strand of hair disappearing inside his collar gives him away. He seems to be in a rush, the black file still clutched at his side.

I sigh, knowing he hadn't seen me.

My fists clench at my sides as I hear the gushing of juniors who wait by me. Apparently, they have crushes on the man.

Mr. Williams seems quite famous with the girls. Maybe he does think that I am flirting with him. Just because we had one conversation didn't mean that he didn't hold that opinion of him.

My eyes snap open as I hear the clicking of shoes. My lips tug into a smile. I want to see his reaction. I open my mouth to greet him, and I do, but he just rushes past.

I blink, feeling a bit saddened. I bite my lip. He appears again, his helmet tucked under his arms and his bag on his shoulders. It feels like he's running away and I can't stop him.

* * *

**Here. Have you felt like this? Ever? :/**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


	41. Chapter 41

**More Purpleward! :D**

* * *

**41.**

Four days. For four more days, I see him rushing out of school, his helmet under his arms and his bag on his shoulders. He doesn't turn to greet me. To be honest, he's gone back to ignoring my presence. I haven't been to the music room since. I know neither has he.

He's too preoccupied with something. Maybe there is an emergency back at home. I see him standing underneath my tree once or twice, but I never comment. He never acknowledges me.

It's good. It's better. I was getting infatuated with him. It won't happen anymore.

I try to concentrate on my studies. I'm doing better.

But words fail me. I have no words to scribble. It's slowly driving me mad.

It's been days without my scribbling. I feel exhausted from within, my hand aches to write but nothing comes to me. I feel a little lost.

Today is the fifth day. I hear a child sobbing and look up with disinterest. I see that her knee is scraped from where I am sitting. The evil nurse is kneeling beside her, slowly moving a ball of cotton over her scrape. I can see her stiffening, but I don't see it. I don't care.

He's clutching onto the little girls hands. His hands are so large against hers.

When I get a better view, I see that it's the little kid holding onto him. He's whispering soothing words to her. His lips move, and I find myself staring. He's wearing a brown tie today, I notice, but don't see beyond that.

"Edward," his name falls from my lips like a prayer. I know he can't hear me. It's impossible. But his head lifts and he turns to me, his eyes meet mine.

My breathe catches in my throat.

_Now what?_ I think as his expression morphs.

* * *

**So?**

**Next time?**

**...**

**Sand...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here you go!**

**:D**

* * *

**42.**

There is a brief flicker of recognition before he looks away. It hurts, and I don't know how to react. My fists are curled at my side, my head throbs with anxiety. I thought I was getting over my little crush on him, I really did, but it still hurt.

The little girl flinches and holds onto him with her small hands. I bite into my lips as I watch her eyes tear up. She says it hurts, for the first time I look at the little girl's face and a smile forms on my lips.

I know the little girl. She's a bubbly little ball of energy who never fails to make people smile. I stare at her for a moment as the nurse starts putting ointment on her bruise.

I hear some voices calling me. Loud booming voices try to grab my attention. The little girl looks up with curiosity and her face breaks into a watery grin.

"Bella!" she screams, making me smile. She tries to break away from the nurse, to no avail and starts crying. I stand up and walk to her, feeling uncomfortable as she complains about the nurse to me.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. She sniffles and wipes her nose on her uniform.

"I fell," she tells me. I stare at her for a few moments.

"Did you just wipe your nose on your shirt?" I ask. A small smile breaks across her face. I try to fake disgust and she laughs. "Keep your hands away from me!" I laugh as she conspicuously wipes her nose and inches her hand towards me.

She giggles and darts her hand around as I avoid her. Soon she's laughing and beyond caring about her scraped knee.

I feel his gaze on me, but I refuse to look up.

"Thank you," I hear him mumble. I nod and after handing a piece of candy to the little girl, walk away.

* * *

**This chapter is a mixture of two experiences of mine. :) Both were sweet. :D**

**Purpleward is nice.**

**Until next time?**

**Sand.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Right. :D Here you go. :P**

**The confrontation... of sorts. :P**

* * *

**43.**

I know he's following me. I hear the sound of his moccasins behind me. The hallway is empty because classes have started again. I'm not attending mine.

"Miss Levy," I hear him call. His voice is filled with authority. The harshest I've heard him speak in days. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Williams," my voice is low. I'm testing his mood. I don't get much of a reading apart from the fact that he's somewhere between angry and irritated.

"Good afternoon." He stops for a moment before speaking again. "Which class do you have now?" I press my lips together.

"Physical Education." He nods.

"I advice you go back to class immediately, or I will have to report you." I gape at him, annoyance seeping in. He's acting like a teacher now. _Like he should,_ I remind myself.

"I've been excused from class." His head tips to a side as he scrutinizes me.

"I don't think so, Miss Levy. How is it, that you are exempted from attending many a class in your final year?" he bites out.

"I don't bunk classes, if that is what you are accusing me of," I bite back. I'm fighting back to his accusations now. He has no right to bombard me with his foul mood when he has no decency to even wish me back most of the days.

"Then how do you get so much time free?" he asks, a serious look on his face. I don't answer him at first. But when I see that he's fuming I open my mouth and give him the best answer I can.

"I take leave from my Physical Education classes and those classes where the teacher intends to give us a free period." He looks unconvinced.

"I will have to report your misconduct, I'm afraid." I stand frozen. I'm appalled that he doesn't believe me. I don't stay out of class that often. I miss no classes. I miss PE classes because I've finished my course for the year. I ask for permission to leave when the teacher isn't teaching. I never do anything wrong.

"If you must," I say. I'm going to get into so much trouble. My family is going to kill me.

But then I see him staring at me. He pulls his cell-phone out of his pocket, dials a number and speaks to the other person in a hushed voice. I can't hear what he says, but his brow scrunches up.

"You can go," he says after he has hung up. I nod and turn back.

But something makes me stop on my tracks and turn back.

"I'm extremely sorry if this offends you, but could you not attack me like that again?" I wait for his answer, but he's too stunned to speak. He opens his mouth and then closes it.

"Thank you, sir," I sigh, turning around.

* * *

**Right... So?**

**Until next time.**

**Sand.**


End file.
